Salty
|creator(s) = Robin Kingsland |uk/us_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |basis = BR Class 07 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–electric |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DE |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 27.5 mph |designer(s) = Ruston & Hornsby |builder(s) = Ruston & Hornsby |year_built = 1962 |number = 2991 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Brendam Docks |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Salty is a diesel shunter who works at Brendam Docks. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Salty worked on an unnamed coastal railway for many years, where he acquired his vast collection of stories and songs and possibly his sailor's accent, before coming to Sodor to work at Anopha Quarry with Mavis, Bill and Ben. Salty was upset, being used to working near the sea, but he soon won the trucks over with his tales and sea shanties and as a reward for his hard work was sent to work at Brendam Docks. Salty's presence at the docks led to Cranky having a huge distaste for Salty's stories. Cranky snapped at Salty when he pulled up and when Salty thought that Cranky needed company, this made him recall a story about a lonely old Grand Banks lighthouse keeper. He started to tell this story to Bill and Ben (who had not heard it before) which ended up infuriating Cranky, leading him to drop a load of pipes he had which ended up knocking over the Brendam Docks sheds. This ended up with Salty, Bill and Ben being trapped at Brendam Docks, which led to Salty telling the twins many stories all night. This ended up making Cranky very grateful when Harvey arrived to clear their line. Gordon once told Salty to keep his distance in case he made his paint sooty, but Salty pointed out that his job requires him to get sooty and Gordon only does not know because he is too full of himself. When Gordon had to pull trucks, he decided to "show Salty how an express engine pulls trucks", but he ended up ignoring a "Go slow" sign and had a horrific accident. Salty apologised for teasing him and Gordon apologised for being too full of himself. Later, he and Fergus saved a ship from crashing into the rocks, when the lighthouse lamp went out. He and Harvey later asked Murdoch about his past, which ended up annoying him. Salty has shared many stories with his fellow engines that have often come into play later on. He told Percy that the carpet he was delivering might be magic and odd happenings convinced Percy and Gordon that it was. Once, he accidentally ran over a flagpole that Henry was meant to deliver to the Scottish Castle. He also told a story about a treasure on Sodor and Thomas followed all of Salty's clues and eventually found the treasure, just as the new Maritime Museum opened. He later introduced Thomas to Billy, was one of the first engines to meet Stanley, looked at the docks for Thomas when he was missing, cheered at the docks when Thomas was found and tried to take some woodsmen into the forest, but was blocked by trucks. Salty later told the engines about the "strange engines" (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) that lived on Misty Island, a mysterious island not far from Sodor. He also told Thomas that the Star of Knapford could be magical. He later told Percy about the "Monster of Brendam" and Edward tried to find him a present. When Kevin was sent to work at Brendam Docks, Salty tried to make him feel better about working with Cranky. Later, Salty started experiencing engine trouble, but refused to go to the Dieselworks, as he was worried that the Fat Controller might send him back to the quarry if he was not useful. This concern was strengthened with the arrival of Porter. Salty went to the Dieselworks, but ended up crashing into a flatbed of fuel cans in his hurry to return to the Docks. The fuel made his wheels slip and he ended up colliding with a shipment of party decorations. Salty was now certain that he would be sent away, but, to his relief, the Fat Controller told him that he was meant to work with Porter, who had been sent to help him. One foggy day, he told the engines about the flatbeds of fear, then he encouraged Percy when he was missing Gator, along with Porter, almost had a collision with Bill and Ben and also helped Timothy to play a trick on the twins. Much later, Salty had been sent to work on the Mainland as they were short of an engine, but he was afraid to go on a ship and travel by sea. However, he overcame his fears thanks to Thomas, who reminded him of his past tall tales which scared the other engines. He later pretended to be the Ghost of Christmas Past to frighten Diesel and reminded him of his past mistakes. He also told Edward, Henry, James, Cranky and Porter about a "lost pirate" when Henry saw Skiff and Sailor John and mistook them for a ghost boat the previous night. Salty, along with Porter and Cranky were among the few who mistook Henry for a ghost, when he was accidentally given "glow-in-the-dark" paint at the Sodor Steamworks. When the Great Railway Show was being held, Salty, amongst the other engines, wanted to compete in the events, but he was not chosen. He was also at the docks when twelve international engines came to Sodor by mistake on the ferry and then when one international engine bumped into Thomas, causing him to dangle over the ferry and she saved him, Thomas was too speechless to say anything because of how beautiful the engine looked, so Salty introduced Thomas to the engine, who introduced herself as Ashima. When Harvey's crane stopped working completely when he was at Brendam Docks, he was too shy to ask Salty or Cranky for help, so to settle things, he decided to play a game of I-Spy while attempting to sneak out of the docks and when Harvey derailed at a tunnel, Salty almost collided into him, while finally being able to figure out what Harvey had spied. He also told the story of the Sea Serpents, who eventually worked together to get what they wanted; this convinced Cranky and Carly to start working together. He also thanked Nia for sorting out the trucks at the docks. Personality Unlike many diesels Salty is easy-going, jolly, friendly and very practical. He also enjoys telling stories revolving around the sea and fantasy. His seafaring ways and nautical accent are sometimes ridiculed and teased by the other engines (though Percy and Thomas imitated his accent since they thought he was amazing), but his usefulness almost always helps the others overlook that. He can work with trucks like no other engine; this is due to his enjoyment of working to a musical rhythm like the trucks and it may also be due to his vast collection of sea shanties. He loves the sea so much that he pines for it when he is away from it for long periods of time. He was once afraid to travel by ocean due to his knowledge of sea tales, but he overcame that. Technical Details Basis Salty is based on a BR Class 07 diesel shunter. The number he has, 2991, is a real BR number belonging to a member of the class; built in 1962, this locomotive escaped the cutter's torch by becoming a static generator at Eastleigh Railway Works and is still working there under the ownership of Knights Rail Services as of March 2007. This class of locomotives worked at Southampton Docks, where they replaced the older SR USA (Rosie's class) and LB&SCR E2 (Thomas's class) tank engines. D2991.jpg|The "real" Salty, D2991 Livery Salty is painted crimson with scarlet warning stripes along his body, yellow and black hazard stripes on his front and rear and yellow buffer beams with signs of rust. At the top of his forehead, he has the brim of a skipper's hat. His name is painted on his rear section and his number is painted on his cab sides, both in black. In Salty's Surprise, it is revealed that due to a shortage of red paint, he was once painted green. Appearances Television Series= , No Sleep for Cranky, It's Only Snow and Gordon Takes a Tumble * 'Series 7' - Bill, Ben and Fergus , What's the Matter with Henry? , James and the Queen of Sodor , The Spotless Record , Salty's Stormy Tale, Peace and Quiet, Best Dressed Engine and Not So Hasty Puddings * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Mud, Glorious Mud * 'Series 8' - Percy's New Whistle , Thomas to the Rescue, Emily's New Route , Edward the Great , Squeak, Rattle and Roll , Thomas and the Circus, Fish, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow , Thomas and the Birthday Picnic , Henry and the Flagpole and Keeping Up with James * 'Series 10' - Toby's Afternoon Off, Seeing the Sights and Thomas and the Treasure * 'Series 11' - Emily's Rubbish , Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy, Hide and Peep and Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 12' - Henry Gets it Wrong * 'Series 14' - Being Percy , Merry Winter Wish and Thomas' Crazy Day * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero and Tree Trouble * 'Series 16' - Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Bust My Buffers!, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day , Whiff's Wish , Happy Birthday Sir! and The Christmas Tree Express * 'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend, The Thomas Way , Not Now, Charlie!, Too Many Fire Engines , Away From the Sea and Gone Fishing * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward , Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Missing Gator, No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP , Toad's Bright Idea, Long Lost Friend, Emily Saves the World and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, A Cranky Christmas, Toad and the Whale, Salty All at Sea, Reds vs. Blues , The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas and No Help at All * 'Series 20' - Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day , Stuck in Gear, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, A Shed for Edward, Emily in the Middle, The Big Freeze and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever , Confusion Without Delay, Outback Thomas , Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible , The Case of the Puzzling Parts , Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Heart of Gold * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers and Steam, Rattle & Roll Thomas Specials * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 6 - Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland and Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed and Salty * Series 8 - A World Around You and Ode to Gordon * Calling All Engines! - Trying * Series 9 - Pride * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favourite Place and Responsibility * The Great Discovery - Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Series 18 - The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Down by the Docks, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, The Island Song, Ode to Gordon and Rules and Regulations * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home, Spring is Here!, Engine Roll Call and Down by the Docks * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - It's Halloween and James the Really Splendid Engine * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Series 21 - Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call and The Steam Team Learning Segments * Calling All Engines! - Thomas Looks for Mavis * Series 9 - Who's Under the Coal Dust? - James, Emily Respects and Where Can Neville Find Salty? * Season 10 - Old Route New Route and Where is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? }} |-|Other Media= Trivia * Salty differs slightly from his basis. Most Class 07s have a crankshaft at the end of their siderods. Salty lacks this feature. * Salty speaks with a West Country accent, which matches his bio and his deep love for the sea. * Some Nitrogen Studios promos of Salty lack the rust on his bufferbeams. * One of Salty's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios. * A production-made face of Salty is preserved by the Coffey Man Preservation from the Prop Gallery. * One of Salty's happy face masks is now in possession of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * In certain regions during the Days Out with Thomas events, he had Mavis's face. Quotes Merchandise de:Salty es:Salty pl:Sylwek he:סולטי hu:Salty ja:ソルティー ru:Солти zh:沙弟 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Brendam Docks Category:Real Engines